


Pinkflufferton

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo breaks something of Millicent's.





	

Millicent is no kitten, she knows. Her days of running around for no reason are now replaced with gentle sits. Pleasant sits. Feet tucked safely under her, and her tail curled and twitching. Sometimes she sits in a box, and she feels it vibrate with her purring. Sometimes she sits on the bed when the pets are out, and smells their scent and rolls around on the softness of it.

But, even though she is no kitten, she has _needs_. And one of those needs is for her pinkflufferton. 

Ginger Pet got her pinkflufferton when she was very young, and she remembers it being much brighter, and bigger. Although maybe it’s just that she’s gotten bigger, but it’s definitely less pink. The bell still rings, and the frizzy, wibbly bit still wibbles (if a little limply), and it still runs around and entertains her enough to get her to pounce on it and pretend she’s murdering it for lunch.

Or.

It did.

Until Black Pet went and murdered pinkflufferton, of course. He’s always stomping around, still in his adolescent stage of mewling and clawing at things. When he’s in a good mood, he’s very fun to play with, up to a point. He’s also good at grooming, and sometimes even speaks _almost_ so she can understand. But when he’s in a bad mood, he has been known to knock over his water bowl, caterwaul, and generally be a nuisance until Ginger Pet coos him down.

(There’s also the times when he’s withdrawn and cold, and she’s learned he needs one or both of them, then, to curl up with him and remind him he’s loved.)

Today his little hissy fit destroyed pinkflufferton, and Millicent is beyond upset. She can’t even be angry with him, because he’s clearly remorseful, and her love for pinkflufferton can’t be explained.

Many other toys have come and go. The danglyballstring one, which had been a firm favourite for many cycles, and which she’d promptly forgotten and then seen in the garbage can. The squeaky things which lasted all of two days before Ginger Pet got irritated and removed them. The boxes she’s sat in until she can’t any more, the cold metal thing that beeped and booped… but through it all, pinkflufferton has been there. A staple, a perfect companion. Worn, tattered, but tucked away into her bed so Ginger didn’t remove it.

Now, it’s bleeding, and it’s bleeding white and fluffy. Black Pet has strange things in his paws, and he’s fussing over it. He keeps looking to her, but keeping his paws to himself as he pokes and prods pinkflufferton. Her poor toy is limp, and it’s odd how something as dumb and lifeless as a toy can take on such a deep significance. She’d always known she was fond of it, but right now… she’s faced with the stark reality.

It’s a memory of how things used to be. It’s a bundle of past times dancing behind on the string tail. It’s the smell of Ginger Pet, and the way his face would crinkle up, and how he’d hold her extra tightly. She kneads, trying to comfort herself, as Black Pet tries valiantly to fix her broken toy.

Eventually, he puts it down. He murmurs what can only be regret, and holds a hand close to see if she will allow a grooming. She’s annoyed with him, but she can tell he’s sincere, so she doesn’t hiss or bristle, and allows his touch. 

Pinkflufferton has strange stripes down one side, and looks a little lopsided. She nudges with a paw, and the toy veers in a more circular fashion, still wiggling its tail. She looks up to Black Pet, who bats the toy again. Another squirm, more erratic than she’s used to. 

It’s not the same as it was, but she’s not the same, either. She’s older, now, and she’s glad to keep the memories it holds. This one can be a new memory with it, and she slaps a paw on its tail. Her teeth daintily pluck it up, and she retreats to her bed, carrying it with her. Black Pet is still in trouble, and it won’t hurt for him to understand that for a little longer. 

But not forever. She knows her kittens love her. She just needs some time for the hurt to die down.


End file.
